Battlefield 3 Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content Downloadable Content (DLC) may be one of the best features about Battlefield 3 and new games in general. DLC is a great way for the developers to correct mistake they made when originally making the game as well as satisfy their costumers and continue to make revenue all at the same time. With DLC the developers can put out patchs to make the game more fair as they see fit. DICE has released one DLC already with another one being released in the very near future and two more still to come. DICE has already released the name a brief description of all the their DLC except for the very last one which is still a suprise. They started with Back to Karkand, Close Quarters is next up followed by Armored Kill and then " end game" DLC to finish it up. Back To Karkand As perviously stated, Back to Karkand is the first DLC released for Battlefield 3. Back to Karkand is based off of maps and weapons used in the previous Battlefield, Bad Company 2. This DLC included 5 new maps for players to enjoy. The upgrade also included 10 assignments given to the player, each unlocking a new gun when completed. This DLC also came with the bonus of a semi-new multiplayer gameplay, in conquest assult. Conquest assult is almost identical to conquest except for the fact that neither team gets a home base and instead any team can control any base. It depends on persona preference, but to me conquest assult is not as fun as regualr conquest. All in all Back to Karkand is everything anyone can ask for in a DLC. Close Quarters Close Quarters is the next patch expected to be released sometime in the spring of 2012. This patch is going to consist of new maps, asignments and guns, just like Back to Karkand (B2K). The main idea behind this DLC is exactly what it sounds like, to have players play in small areas. Since the games will most likely be played in a single building at a time, vehicles probably do not have a place in these new maps. Expect at least 2 of the weapons to be unlocked to be shotguns or other personal defense weapons that are efficient at short range. Do not expect too many sniper rifles as these would serve little purpose for this kind of gameplay. Armored Kill Armored Kill is perhaps the most anticipated of all the DLC announced so far. This DLC will most likely follow the same trend as the others having new maps, assignments, and weapon. This DLC is different in the sense that it is most likely going to have huge maps. Some of the biggest ever seen is the rumors are true. These maps will most likely have a huge amount of vehicles of all kinds. Maybe even a few new vehicles although developers have said that there will not be any more vehicle upgrades. These maps will be an operators dream. If you like vehicles this DLC is for you. This DLC will probably make up for all of the sniper rifles and long range guns that don't appear in Close Quarters. This DLC is listed as being released sometime in the fall of 2012. It is highly anticipated and rightfully so. End Game DLC The end game DLC is being played right by the developers of DICE saying nothing to confirm or deny any of the numerous rumors of what the DLC might be. My personal favorite speculation of this DLC is the idea of a dinosaur attack. This rumor has it that in this kind of gameplay dinosaurs of all kinds will come in waves, progressively getting harder and harder. This type of survival gameplay has been seen in many other games and is very appreciated by the players. Imagine a group of soldiers anywhere between 4 and 12 taking on wave after wave of dinosuar of the air, ground, and water. It would be epic! Another rumor is of the 2143 era. This gameplay would be similar to the other multiplayer gametypes with conquest, rush, and deathmatch but would take place in 2143. So expect jet packs, laser beams, hell maybe even light sabers instead of knives. The great part about this DLC is that it can be anything, no one knows for sure exactly what it will be but it is safe to say that it will be one of the best DLC developed for this game.